


杀死自己

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 剧中剧AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 秋一万里×冬六紬。秋一万里的角色是Luciano，冬六紬的角色是Dominic
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi





	杀死自己

“有一件事情想要拜托你。”坐在皮质沙发上的青年说道。他端正地坐着，两只手举过耳边，作出放弃抵抗的表示，年轻的脸上写着镇定。但是Luciano还是看得出来，这张脸不够老练、太青涩，墨色的眼底没有十成把握，浅薄的阅历不足以成为支持他说出这句话的底气。

赌徒。Luciano用枪口推了推帽檐：“哈？别说你能出我的雇主的价格的两倍。”

“我出三倍。”青年说。

Luciano不耐烦地拉开保险栓。

青年的眼底闪过一丝慌乱，然后改了口：“……十倍！我说，十倍。现在就可以把支票开给你。”

他把枪放了下来，耸了耸肩，觉得难以置信：“我又不是为了钱而来杀你……这样说未免太高尚了。但是我很好奇，Dominic……是这个名字对吧？为什么会有人出重金想让你从这个世界消失。”

Dominic松了口气，暂时捡回了一条命。他走到房间一边的书柜边上，拉开抽屉，写下一张支票，在末尾签上名字。“想让一个人消失的理由有很多。”他把支票递给Luciano，手指微微发抖，“可能我得罪了什么人。”

得罪了什么人，确实。Luciano点点头，目光同情，把支票塞进外套夹层。他的好搭档在接受委托的时候没能调查清楚，直觉告诉他，这个委托并不是崩一枪就能解决的简单事情。他把帽子取下来，在窄小的房间里巡视踱步，语气随意：“有没有什么头绪？”

Dominic抬起头来，显得有些无助又茫然：“……我以为你们接受委托，会事先见过雇主。”“按理来说是的。”Luciano拍了拍肩膀上的灰，“但这次是我那个搭档接的委托，那家伙没带脑子，看着赏金高就接下了。”

“你们最近手头很紧。”Dominic说。

Luciano沉默了。他露出相当不愉快的神情：“……没有人教过你这种话不能当面说出来吗，大少爷。”“我能给你们钱。”Dominic急切地说。

“你太紧张了。”Luciano抬了抬下巴，捏了捏他的肩膀。他的力气很大，是亡命徒才有的力度，捏得对方的骨头嘎吱响。Dominic隐忍下来，他太年轻了，又没有常识、做事冲动。

“赌场。”他说，“那是我最近去过的地方。”

一声轻哼从Luciano的鼻腔里滑出来：“嗯哼，那看来我嗅觉还算灵敏。”

Dominic欲言又止。青年开始在脑海里搜索任何一张可能加害于他的面孔：“我猜……”他的话还没有说完，就被突然降临的黑暗打断了。

“有人拉断了电闸！”他惊呼，旋即被Luciano一把捂住了口鼻。“你想让我们两个都被发现吗？”他无奈地叹了口气，“没想到啊，这份委托是竞争委托……”

“什么是竞争委托？”富家少爷被他用枪口顶着腰，从踹开的房门走出去，跌跌撞撞。到达一个分岔口，Luciano稍微停顿了一下，很快又重新催促他行动：“往右。这份委托发给了不同的人，杀了你的人才能拿到赏金。……当然，他们也可能在你死后再杀了我去领赏，反正我们俩得一起死。你很值钱啊，Dominic少爷。”

青年撇了撇嘴：“……我是不是该感谢你的夸奖？你大可以现在抛下我。”

“抛下你？”Luciano冷笑道，“你还真不懂行啊。”

他们拐到一条长廊，听见纷杂的脚步声。Luciano拉过他的手肘，把人按进阴影当中。两个人屏住呼吸，大约不到一分钟后，那些声音都消失了。

“这房子究竟有多大？”他问。

他离Dominic太近了，低头就能看见青年白皙温热的耳垂，说话时的呼吸喷在他的后脑。Dominic不动声色地往前挪动了一点，答道：“一个城堡的大小。你要知道我父亲是做地产起家的，你进来的时候没看到吗？”

Luciano紧张地打量着周围：“……我们从地道进来的。”

“你们？”Dominic敏锐地捕捉到某个信息，“你不是一个人。”

“啊，是啊。”Luciano眯起眼睛，“还有我那见鬼的搭档。”

“也就是说我们现在是三条人命？”青年愉快地重复道。

Luciano突然感到背后微微一凉，他警觉地意识到，有什么改变了。走廊空无一人，暗红色的绒毯笔直延伸，阳光透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗投射进来，他无处可藏。

“Luciano！”Lansky的声音突然出现在走廊的尽头。

他惊异地后退半步。房地产大亨的儿子、直到刚才为止都畏畏缩缩的青年，此刻拘谨又温和地微笑着，背着双手站在原地，一双墨色的眼瞳温柔清澈。

Lansky显然是飞奔而来的，因为跑得太快，气喘吁吁：“太好了，你没有杀了他……杀了他我们就拿不到钱了。”

“……为什么？”Luciano高声问道。他的枪口微微向上抬起，进入了备战的状态。

“那个杀死Dominic少爷的委托，”Lansky说道，“委托人是他自己。”


End file.
